Almost
by Circle of Phoenix
Summary: Incredulous republished - Naruto is learning something new every day. Hinata has a strength no one ever expected. Friends and Family can be a blessing or a curse... Story was written before current events took place in the Naruto Manga and was written as a personal characterization challenge.


Disclaimer: Naruto is owned and created by a man called Kishimoto. I hereby disavow any need to profit, gain, or otherwise benefit from this piece of fan fiction other than for the sheer amusement of being bored.

ALMOST

"How did it happen?" The question was incredulous, the Fire Shadow demanded answers from the young blond standing before him. A wince from the young man followed a sharp-eyed look at the paperwork sitting on the desk. "Well, do you care to explain why the Hi no Kuni Lord is demanding that you marry a _'responsible'_ and well _'respected'_ woman?" Arms crossed over the silver-haired ninja's chest as Naruto swallowed.

"Eh…" he laughed nervously. "It was an accident?"

"Naruto," The silver-haired Fire Shadow growled, "Nothing ever just _'happens'_ when it comes to you. Sure, I admit, it was probably worth the trip however you brought down an entire wall of the public baths while standing guard outside."

"There was a pervert spying on the women inside, I didn't think he should get away with it." the blond muttered defensively.

"The man wasn't spying, Naruto. He was a guard sent to help you watch over the Lord's new wife." Kakashi explained. "You not only managed to single-handedly impress the Lord's wife, but now he finds himself in a bit of a situation. His new bride has developed an unwelcome attraction to you." A furrowed brow met the surprised eyes of the blond ninja.

"Really?"

"Yeah and now his solution is one of two things. We cannot afford you losing your head. We'll just have to marry you off." The man uncrossed his arms and glared at the youth. "This isn't a good thing, Naruto, nor will it be easy. Not many women in Konoha fit the description that our lord demanded and anyone less than a Shinobi is asking to paint a target on them with your enemies. I'm going to a meeting with the counsel this afternoon to discuss this with them. What do you think I should say to them?"

The face that met his statement was nearly laughable as the young Chunin grimaced at him. At one point, he seemed to almost consider an unvoiced option while in the next moment; he seemed to give off an aura of defiance. "Damn." he settled with. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope."

He growled softly, "Sensei, he doesn't know what he's asking for. You've already stated the reasons behind why I haven't done so already."

"Naruto, I don't think you understand exactly what I am telling you. The Lord knows more about you and your parents than most of the people in this village. While we as Shinobi generally live separately from the civilian populations, you are more than aware of your mother's background. Your father's was nothing to sneeze at either. Our Lord can damn well name you his successor if he felt like it." The Fire Shadow explained. "Or he can order the destruction of this village and everything in it."

"I didn't think the Lord could have that much power, especially over a Shinobi village like ours." Naruto laughed. "I mean, aren't we independent enough to survive…"

"He alone can sanction our business in the country of Hi no Kuni. There is nothing keeping him from approaching excuse either group or clan of ninja to begin excuse either village and turn us out. No one except for those with less than honorable intentions would come here. We would be considered Missing ninja in our own country."

Falling silent, the blonde ninja crossed his arms, head bowing over his chest as he let his thoughts spiral around the possibilities of the Lord's orders. "So, either I die or marry. The village can't afford to give me up without similar effects to the Lord's ultimatum destroying everything we worked for."

"The village before a single Shinobi, no matter how valuable he is." the Fire Shadow replied grimly.

"It's a Shadow's duty to protect his people, which is why you're gonna make me do this anyway." It wasn't a question that Naruto answered him with. "Because of who my family is, who I am, and what I am."

"You sacrificed so this village could live on and continue to offer its protection. Such is the way of the Shinobi. There are other options, but I'd rather you took this one. Maybe in a few years you can dissolve the marriage or find excuse neither path to pursue." Kakashi explained. "You are still intent on the path of Shadow, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, I am. But, what about the girl I'm supposed to marry? I mean, how would she feel about it? I still…" His voice trailed off as he snapped his eyes closed against his emotions. Silence met his confession as the older member of the former Team 7 nodded glumly.

"Arrangements like this aren't all that rare. I'll speak with a few of the older Kunoichi and see who among them is the best candidate for this arrangement. I've still got to discuss the counsels and half a dozen other things this afternoon as well. Naruto, I'm going to ask you to give up on Sakura. She will not be an option in this dilemma."

"She's one of my best friends and the wife of the other." The urge to give into his depression over that truth somehow found itself buried inside a tight grin he unleashed on his teacher.

"You have to let her go. It wouldn't be fair to excuse either woman or either of your teammates. Including you, Naruto. I know better than you what can happen with unrequited feelings like love. It can make you do things you wouldn't consider normally." The words were strained, though no less strong for the emotion behind them. "It will only serve to distance you from those you call friend, as it's already doing."

"I understand, Sensei." Naruto murmured in response, head tilting down in acknowledgment. "There anything else I need to know or can I go now?"

A gesture of dismissal was all Kakashi given him. As fond as he had become of the younger warrior, he often led his former team captain in a circle of chaos. Releasing the pent-up energy that came with his former student, the Copy ninja slipped excuse either look at the scroll sitting before him. A command from the Lord was extremely rare. A command that interfered in the lives of his shadows supposedly never happened and if it wasn't for Naruto's unique heritage then it could have been argued.

Simply because Naruto was the son of a royal bloodline and his mother had taken 'refuge' in Hi no Kuni the Lord had made his price known for Naruto's continued existence in His nation. The boy's alliance by marriage or his death. There was no give on the orders as an army of samurai and mercenaries could be gathered quite quickly.

Sure, he could probably arrange the assassination of the noble, however, that would hardly be conducive to Konohagakure's continued business. A hand found itself run through the back of his hair as Kakashi reread the orders for the ninth time since they arrived. Truly, the man was a genius only comparable to himself to have constructed the orders in this way.

**Official Notice:**

I would offer my greetings Rokudaime Fire Shadow, however, this news find me in a most uncertain state of mind. While It would normally be acceptable for a young woman to develop feelings for a shin obi of our dear nation, this time I find myself estranged from those emotions. The loan of your prized warrior Uzumaki Naruto was indeed a generous favor. A favor I now regret asking of you as my young wife Ranno Tsuki has developed tender feelings about the Namikaze legacy.

Upon further investigation into Our records, it has come to our attention that young Uzumaki is descended from the royal line of Uzu no Kuni. This is most unfortunate as he lacks the disposal of a clan or country to protect him and has taken advantage of our goodwill for sometime despite his service and birth in our Country of Fire. Given his service record, I will allow for one of two options.

Uzumaki Naruto can marry a woman of good clan breeding to show his blood faith to Us or we will order his head to be delivered post-haste.

These are the most acceptable options I will lay before you as exiling a shin obi of his caliber is unacceptable and further insight would only provoke more cost. Do not ignore this summons, Fire Shadow. For the good of our continued alliance I would see this matter settled in a single month's time.

With our sincerest regrets,

_Hi no San-ki_

"Well, this just beats all. A direct order for one of the clans to sacrifice a daughter. No doubt she'll have to be one of the upper blooded brats." Tossing the paper to the side, Kakashi leaned across the desk and scooped a list of names collected prior to Naruto's own summons.

"Hyuuga has the girls Hinata and Hanabi. Inoichi has the girl Ino and Inuzuka's never marry off. Any female less than one of the rookie ninja talents would be a target to use against Naruto." Looking over the paper again, he began to compare character traits of the girls to Naruto's own. Regardless of any previous commitment outside of a married couple or retired ninja, he held full sway. It was a power few Shadow before him had to carry out. It was rather similar to the acquisition of new blood for the academy.

Hatake Kakashi was about to basically reassemble an old clan using nothing more than an order from a jealous man.

"Maybe I should just have him killed." he growled as he finally reached the other traits. Anything other than perfect skill as a lady, a wife, and a shin obi would be unacceptable. "Ino would only be a disaster. Hanabi might have been a good choice if not for the fact she can't abide anything other than traditional Hyuuga." Tossing out what he termed the trash of the 'diamond' pile, he settled his attention wholly on Hyuuga Hinata.

The former clan heiress had been pushed out of her place by her younger sister. The only thing that had kept her from being sealed like her cousin was Kakashi's own hand. He'd moved her directly from regular duty and straight into ANBU but mere moments before the Hyuuga political movement. While she was in direct service to him alone, there would be nothing they could do to her as long as she wore the mask he'd given her.

There was a new 'Wolf' of Konohagakure and she would save Naruto from himself. He looked up at his closed door as he considered just what impact this news would have. "Wolf, come in here for a second." he called out shortly. "I want to speak with you. Have Rooster take a break."

A tap on the door was his silent answer before the two ANBU split up with Wolf entering his office a moment later. "You wanted to speak with me, Fire Shadow-?" The young woman managed as she stood stiffly before him.

"Indeed. Have a seat and take off the mask, Wolf. I need to speak with you on a more personal note then ANBU duties would allow." Kakashi ordered shortly. Taking heed of his tone, Wolf quickly complied to show the pale eyes of a Hyuuga main house female. Hinata's pale complexion was swiftly revealed as she set the metallic face in her lap and folded her hands over it.

"You know Naruto was in here over some business with the Lord." he stated. "That business brought me back to you considering our erstwhile ruler's orders. He's ordered Naruto to marry or to be beheaded. Now, this would normally not even happen except for a few things. You know the counsel's place when it comes to him. I'd rather not involve them until after everything settled and that is where you will come in."

"Fire Shadow-, I don't understand. What do you mean?" Hinata interrupted, her cheeks turning a bright red at her own audacity.

"Simple. I am ordering you to marry Uzumaki Naruto." he answered with an unmercifully cold tone.

"Wha.." The word cut sharply off by Kakashi as he shook his head.

"I cannot allow for any other, Hinata. Naruto is bound by the Lord's commands as much as you're bound by mine. If it wasn't for the simple facts of his heritage, I wouldn't be forced to such measures." He resolutely tried to explain.

"Bu…" again she was cut off by the cold look in the man's eye.

"He will be executed for a mistake otherwise, Hinata. His mother's heritage has never been used against him until now and I am forced to rely on excuse either of our greatest secrets to protect him. You are the only female ninja I know of that can even hope to bring some measure of happiness to his life. Otherwise, I'll be forced to call upon a shin obi that won't care for that so much as what will come with it."

"But my father!" Hinata whispered fearfully. "He'll never stand for this."

"He's being overruled in this matter. It's not a shin obi clan problem but rather it rests on the shoulders of our civilian clans. Naruto's bloodline is far greater than many people in our village can guess."

A blank look had grown on the young woman's face as she was faced with an impossible order. Perhaps it was because she had thought herself free of her father's machinations only to find herself suddenly beleaguered by an entirely new arrangement. Her hands began to tremble as she found herself shaking her head in denial.

Her heart was already caught though.

"Fire Shadow-, please, why would you pick me?" she asked, locking her eyes on his face and taking in his posture.

"For all the years any of us have known Naruto, you have been in the shadows supporting him. Finding him in his weakest moments to give him the strength to carry on when no one else could. You Hinata are the one person in this entire village to love Naruto without requiring something in return." Kakashi replied, finally standing in the room. "You know what it can mean to Naruto to be supported in the toughest hours. He has sacrificed more for his village than any other and would continue to do so despite the cost to himself."

Casting her pale eyes down at her hands, she tightened her slender fingers into a hard fist turning the delicate knuckles white. "Fire Shadow, I cannot agree nor condone such an action on anyone's part. Naruto deserves better than to suddenly have his future arranged like this. He deserves a chance to marry someone he can love."

"Your reluctance is noted, Hyuuga. Needless to say, this is a direct order from a superior officer." Kakashi answered her softly, his way much graver then from when they initially began their conversation. Hinata felt her back stiffen in the chair as she unconsciously nodded her head in compliance. To fail her father was one thing, to fail her Fire Shadow was just excuse either, however, she had long ago made herself the promise to do everything she could to help Naruto succeed in his dreams. To fail him would be unforgivable.

"I'm setting the time for three days from now. I expect you both to be ready. I'll tell Naruto myself. You can go, Wolf." he ordered as Hinata stumbled to her feet, replacing the mask that he had given her not so long ago. Giving him a low bow, the ANBU called Wolf leaped through the window and vanished into a shunshin for a private destination. Setting up the Counsel memo he'd have delivered later that afternoon and a private notice to Hinata's own father for his own personal amusement. Sometimes, he would admit, the pain that came with the job had its benefits… Especially when he was able to stick it to the clans for their past treatments for his Sensei's legacy.

((break))

The assembled clans and representatives of the village gathered stiffly into the formal chambers that the Fire Shadow of their village commanded as his own. The man sat in the formal robes, face in shadow as he watched silently the Uchiha couple take their seats beside the Hyuuga and in front of the Aburame. Hyuuga Hiashi and his daughter Hanabi had long since become an accustomed sight to the Copy ninja as silence fell over the chamber as he stood. Beside him, his ANBU guard detail stiffened at the sudden motion he made as the eyes of many fell on to him. Rumors had been circulating in the village at the sudden summons to the Counsel chambers as Kakashi breathed out through his mask. Finally, with some deliberation over how much to show, he began to speak.

"Many of you are no doubt aware of the recent missive sent to us by his Lordship of Hi no Kuni. The contents of that missive were indeed grave as it detailed a rather upsetting form of orders. One of our greatest Shinobi has been ordered to marry by the Lord to prove a blood alliance to Hi no Kuni and his Lordship. I will not go into the details here, however, a daughter from one of the clans has already been selected and informed of this. Both participants will be married in three days time. There will be no discussion about this matter until after I release the information to the public. Any Clan hereby affected by the Lord's decree will be required to send a private courier to my office and the Lord's court before the end of this month."

"Fire Shadow, with all due respect, is it too much to ask who the affected couple is." A representative of the merchant guild asked as the man settled a single eyed glare on the man.

"I'm giving the couple a few days to get things into order for themselves before holding a private ceremony. This will not be a village wide affair. Am I understood Midori?"

"Yes." the man whispered as the Fire Shadow finally smiled at them.

"Good man. Now then, is there any dire news that we need to discuss?" Kakashi asked as he watched the sudden wary expressions of the counsel before Hyuuga Hiashi stood up.

"My eldest child remains enlisted in your personal guard, Fire Shadow. The Hyuuga have been patient in its demand for her return. When can we expect this to happen?" the man asked clearly.

"Ah. Hinata is now away on a diplomatic mission to Sunahagakure with an ANBU escort." Kakashi drawled easily. "Come by my office and we'll discuss everything there. I have a missive for you to sign anyway."

A single dark brow shot up as the Hyuuga nodded in compliance. Passing his wife a look, he gave her a subtle gesture in the Fire Shadow's direction as she shrugged helplessly. What ever their former sensei and leader was getting at was nothing to do with either of them. They would just have to wait out the time until everything cleared up and the information released to the public. The remaining time spent in the session was divided up between general complaints that affected the village as a whole, to the coming Chunin exams being held in Suna, and finally clan business that affected the amount required entrants into the academy itself. By the time the meeting released everyone had nearly forgotten the unusual news of an upcoming marriage ordered by the Lord himself until Sasuke and Sakura arrived home to find a forlorn Uzumaki Naruto perched upon the high privacy wall.

"Hey guys." he greeted them softly a wide smile greeting them in turn. "How did the meeting go?"

"It was fine. Naruto, what is wrong?" Sakura asked, a hand seeking her husband's arm as the blond Shinobi looked away.

"Nothing much." he answered. "Hey, what do you say we go and get ramen, just like the old days?"

"Fool, you're avoiding answering the question." The Uchiha pointed out as he opened the door to the house. "Come in and tell us what happened."

"Fine." Naruto answered as he followed the married couple into their house. Sinking down onto one of the kitchen chairs, he waited as Sakura and Sasuke set about making themselves and him more comfortable. Several minutes into the tense silence later, he gave into the expectant looks. "I dunno if Kakashi-sensei told anyone yet about the Lord's orders. Kakashi-sensei said a war wasn't worth the cost of a single Shinobi but ordering my head wasn't an option either. So, guess I'm getting married, née?"

"What?" the surprise echoed softly as Sakura let out a breath of air and Sasuke sucked one in.

"Why you?" his best friend suddenly asked.

"Oh, that. No big deal really. His wife kind of developed a little crush is all." he admitted with a sad laugh. "Fan girls."

A green glare met his mocking as Sasuke smirked from behind his tea-cup before setting the cup down with a click. "So, you're the one who's being most affected with this order. Do you know who the woman you're going to marry will be?"

"A clan raised Kunoichi." he answered roughly as he shook his head. "Anyone else could be made into a target for this village or me. So, with a Clan backing behind her it gives us both a chance to survive the foolishness."

"Wait, a jealous man wants you to get married so his wife will stop making goo-goo eyes at you?" Sakura asked bemused as she sat up straighter in her own seat. "That seems a bit extreme."

"It doesn't really matter in the long run Sakura. The Lord apparently holds a lot more sway over people's personal lives than we'd like to think. Kakashi-sensei is already working on the arrangements, so it's just a matter of time until something comes up."

Sasuke grunted as he closed his eyes. "He's already found someone then. He mentioned a private ceremony to be held in three days time in his office when we were counsel this afternoon."

"Already? I won't even get a month then." His expression fell as he turned his face away from his teammates as he felt the reality of his situation suddenly become real. "Damn, this is really going to happen, isn't it?"

"You're what?" the exclamation was nearly shouted as Kiba sent a frantic look at his teammate Shino. "Tell me I wasn't the only one who heard that."

"You weren't the only one to hear that, Kiba." Shino answered as he turned his dark glasses in the direction of their female teammate. "Three days is all Fire Shadow gave you? That seems a bit excessive in the light of a man's life being in danger."

Before she could answer, Kiba ground out a sound of disagreement. "It's wrong to force someone into an unwanted marriage. Especially when that someone is Hinata or Naruto."

"Kiba, just because your own clan is run a certain way does not mean that their way is the only right way. My own Clan is based upon arrangements similar to this and Hinata's own Clan is not foreign to such matches either." Shino answered the outraged male. "Do you need any aid from us, Hinata?"

A shake of the girl's head was his only answer. "My clan possesses traditional robes for arranged matches." she explained as she blinked her eyes before standing. "I should hurry back to the tower. Just because Fire Shadow likes to run late doesn't mean I should."

"Alright, Hinata. Let us know if you need anything." Kiba said.

"I will." With a flicker of her fingers, the Hyuuga girl was gone leaving only a leaf floating in her wake. Neither man moved as they listened to a bird chirp in the distance before Kiba dropped to the ground with a groan.

"Man, this sucks."

"Understandably so. Hinata has been in love with Naruto for quite some time. Despite the fact her greatest wish is coming true, the manner in which it is happening would no doubt be a nightmare." the bug user reasoned. "Hinata is a romantic woman with ideals about what a marriage should be about. Naruto just doesn't know what would be expected of him and the examples he's had most influenced his life aren't that great at it."

"Huh." Kiba answered. "So, you're saying that Naruto and Hinata might not come out the better for it."

"Exactly. This is why emotions should never be involved in any political arrangement."

"You are weird, bug boy." Kiba laughed. Sobering, he looked up at the sky as a flock of ducks passed them overhead. "Only time will be able to tell what's going to happen with their future. I hope for Hinata's sake, Naruto realizes just what kind of girl she really is."

"Mm."

((break))

Many things could be said for the lack of expression on Hiashi's face as he added his own signature to the page beside Kakashi's own. For Kakashi, it was a chance to reap a well-earned reward. Finally setting down his pen, the Hyuuga lord looked up through pearl colored eyes. "May I ask a question, Fire Shadow?" the man asked, "Off the record of course."

"Go right ahead."

"Why did you select Hinata over the other women available for this task?"

Setting aside his favored book, Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. "She was the best one suited to the requirements. Your daughter was raised to be a leader, a lady, and a soldier for this village. She has a personality that will foil Naruto's own and help him to become a better man. However, the real reason was she reminded me of a great man who gave his life for this village."

Silence met his statement. Continuing on with his choice to show this information, the Fire Shadow gestured to a sealed scroll on his desk. "That scroll has all the information on your future son-in-law that will ever exist in this village. It has information on his heritage, his parents, his social standing in this village and outside of it. When Naruto was labeled an S rank secret of this village it wasn't done to just protect him, but all of us as well."

Hiashi arched a brow at the bold declaration as Kakashi watched him. "What do you mean?"

"Uzumaki Naruto's mother was a princess of the lost country Uzu." A breathed name was his answer to the revelation of Naruto's mother.

"Kushina was his mother? I knew she was involved with someone, she just never stated who he was."

"My former sensei." Kakashi answered dryly. "That's why revelations about Naruto's parentage have been kept at a minimum."

"If I had this knowledge earlier, I would have seen to Uzumaki's care than leaving him to run wild about this village." Hiashi fairly hissed, ire coming to life in his pale eyes. "The Hyuuga take clan promises very seriously, Fire Shadow. We have searched for Kushina's child for a great deal of time and came up with nothing."

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Hiashi. I realize what your teammate meant to you. I know what my Sensei meant to me as well. Believe it or not, I didn't learn of Naruto's parentage until after he came back with Jiraiya from their training trip. No one but the current Fire Shadow knew and Tsunade did her best to handle a sensitive issue. Naruto being a jinchuuriki was bad enough, for people to learn of his parentage would have made his life intolerable." His tone was enough for the man to understand Kakashi's own feelings about being left in the dark. In the end it all came down to the same crime committed repeatedly against the same person. The way Naruto had been treated was less than desirable and for them to change that behavior based on his parents or their legacy would only lead to disaster. Above any and all things, the man had worked hard for what he gained. To show this, after knowing what he was for so long and doing nothing to aid him would belittle the Uzumaki's every battle, effort, and promise.

"I will show nothing." he agreed. "This is something Naruto and Hinata should discuss between themselves along with any other life altering purposes."

"I'm glad you understand, Lord Hyuuga. I'd have hated to have the ANBU hold until it was too late." Kakashi smiled, "They have better ways to occupy their time these days."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. By now Sakura and Sasuke would have shared the less then vital information from the counsel session with Naruto and he'll be here shortly to discuss the arrangements. I'm expecting an ANBU to be with him." Kakashi sighed as he took excuse either glance at his book before shuffling it into his pocket. Time was never going to be on his side again.

Leaping high on to the tower walls, Naruto raced up its side and landed on the window ledge just outside with nary a sound. Still, it was no surprise to him when a dark-haired female ninja appeared beside him with Kunai drawn. Freezing in place at the sight of the orange clad ninja, the ANBU Wolf put down her weapon without a word.

"You alright, Wolf?" Naruto asked. "You seem distracted. Kakashi-sensei doesn't have you doing too much, does he?"

A word almost escaped the silent ninja before she shook her head furiously. Pointing to the waiting men inside, she stepped off the ledge and into the room proper. Descending into the room himself, Naruto glanced warily between all three Shinobi before locking eyes on Kakashi. "Three days, sensei?"

"Ah. So you've heard. Well, that solves half the problem right there." Kakashi smiled at him before gesturing to the two seats beside Hiashi. "Wolf, Naruto have a seat. As before Wolf, I'll need you to remove the mask."

"Yes, Fire Shadow." the young woman's voice lilted out from behind the mask as she carefully removed the porcelain face from her own. Revealing her violet tinted orbs to everyone in the room, the young woman kept her face stiffly forward. At the age of sixteen, Hinata had been a timid young woman. At the age of nineteen, she was a woman with battle scars and a hard-won confidence. Both of the younger Shinobi were about to have their very futures altered by a man driven mad with jealousy.

"Kakashi-sensei, I… Three days is…" The blond Shinobi stopped to breathe out as he glanced warily at Hinata and Hiashi. "You didn't tell me who I was supposed to…"

"I can't really say I understand, Naruto. However, you'll notice that Hinata and her father are present in this room as well. I've gone over all the before mentioned traits we discussed earlier and amended a few that were overlooked. Naruto as you're no doubt aware, I've found the one person in this village that won't change their views on you simply because of your history. Hinata, you're a strong young woman who can be depended on to help Naruto and this village the best. If either of you have a commitment to excuse either person, it would be best to let that go before knowledge of this reaches the village itself. In three days time, you will both come to my office and exchange vows. Do either of you have any questions for me at this time?" Kakashi asked as he watched the emotionless faces of Naruto and Hinata. Both were long since trained in the expressionless mask of their trade. It was unsurprising that they would keep their feelings under wraps until time had gone by.

"I have something I would like to know. Just where are my daughter and her future husband going to be staying?" Hiashi asked. A dark blush drew up over Hinata's and Naruto's faces apiece as Kakashi once more smiled at them.

"I believe that would be up to them. Perhaps, Lord Hyuuga, we should give them the privacy to discuss this arrangement before we share anymore information? Naruto, you might want to think about sharing some of your own history with Hinata before longer. I've heard it's rather cumbersome to start a relationship with secrets between each other." the Fire Shadow advised as he stood and made for the door. His suggestion wasn't lost on the Hyuuga leader as he too followed the younger man's example to leave Hinata and Naruto alone in the room. The younger male glanced down at the floor with uneasy thoughts as Hinata glanced warily at him. Each of them had a secret that neither was ready to show. Yet, it seemed that life wasn't going to wait on them any longer.

Naruto swallowed as he finally decided to share the last bit of news he'd kept to himself since he was fifteen. " Hinata, what sensei was talking about. You do have a right to know, I guess." he began.

"Yes?" the ANBU girl answered as Naruto locked his sharp eyes on her.

"My parents were rather important people, Hinata, and they had a lot of enemies. Kakashi-sensei knew that and he wanted to be sure that who he selected was strong enough to know this." he closed his eyes, before flashing them open again. "My mother was a ninja from a land called Uzu no Kuni, a member of a ruling family and she was its only surviving member. My father, her husband was the Fourth Fire Shadow."

A soft sound escaped from Hinata as her eyes widened at the implications that this would hold over her future and possibly their children's future. "Oh."

"That's it? Just oh?" Naruto blinked repeatedly at the kunoichi. "I guess Sensei was right. Wow." He grinned in relief that Hinata had suddenly developed a fan girl obsession of him as he watched her smile back in return. "Um, I really don't know what else to say. You and the others already know about Kyuubi so…"

"Naruto," she interrupted probably for the first and last time in her life. "Naruto, you've been the strongest influence in my life since the first day I entered the Academy. It's because of you that I've managed to come this far with everything and I…." Breaking off into a pause, the former Hyuuga Heiress let her head drop as she breathed several times to regain control of her senses. "I've loved you for a long time." By the time the last word was out of her mouth, Naruto was reeling. For a second, his face paled, then reddened, then paled again as he suddenly tipped over and passed out.

Head shooting up, Hinata blanked. "Naruto?" Pressing a hand to his forehead, the pale eyed woman leaned closer to whisper his name. "Naruto, are you…" Her words cut off as he suddenly shot open his eyes and pushed himself up. Meeting her eyes with his own, he cautiously leaned in, pressing his lips to her own. The kiss was quick, gentle, a butterfly touch in a second before he pulled away and met her eyes.

There was something new in his eyes, knowledge that she had never seen in his eyes before. Something softened and warm all by itself. When he spoke, her entire world lit up. "We should get some ramen or something." he broke into her thoughts.

"Yes." she whispered gently, fingers rising to touch her lips. Raising her head, she looked at him in question. "Did you…?"

"Hehe. Yep." he answered. "Was I not supposed to do that?"

"excuse me, I… I… Um…" she fumbled for words as Naruto shook his head in confusion once more. No matter how many times he tried to figure her out, he never got Hinata.

"You're kind of weird, Hinata. Want me to do it again?" he asked with a grin. A dark blush reappeared on her cheeks as Hinata made a choked sound. "Too soon?" he continued to which she could only shake her head no. "Okay."

"Ramen?" she choked out, stumbling to her feet and looking around frantically for her mask.

"Yup, ramen." he agreed as they were both soon on their feet and looking askance at the window and door apiece. "How did you want to get out of here?"

"The door is only proper, Naruto." she answered, still somewhat dazed in shock as she glanced down at the floor again.

"Window is more fun." he countered as he tipped his body until he was looking into her eyes. "Come on, you'll enjoy it."

"Naruto, I'm an on duty ANBU. I should go out that door and change my uniform so that I at least appear normal." she answered, a slight scold appearing in her voice before she caught herself. "excuse me, it wouldn't be proper for the civilians to see any ANBU behaving less than normally seen."

"Alright. Will you meet me at Ichiraku's then?"

"H…Yes." she answered as the blond suddenly made his way to the window. A moment later he was gone and Hinata found herself moving towards the opening to follow his bounding form until he disappeared into the crowds proper. "Dear Kami, he kissed me."

And now she had a date to get ready for… Slipping her mask back on, Hinata rushed past the stunned ANBU replacement and her former partner with nary a glance. Wolf had always given everyone proper respect, but in the next instant, the female ninja had just blindly ignored them. Passing Rooster a look, Rabbit shrugged.

"Think Wolf will be alright?"

"Probably." Rooster answered. "I'd be more concerned with how the people they know is going to react to all this." Snickering to himself, Rooster leaned back against the wall and waited for the change of shift.

((break))

Plopping himself down at the counter of Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto looked askance at his fellow Rookie ninja as they gathered around, leaving open a single seat. "What are you all doing here?" he asked.

"Eating." Kiba answered as he ordered a beef and teriyaki chicken bowl of ramen.

"Oh. Sasuke, did Sakura drag you here too?"

"No. Ino dragged her earlier and I came to make sure my wife got home safely. We just happened to be passing when we heard Kiba discussing Hinata's engagement."

Naruto paled as he suddenly tossed a glance at the crowded street beyond them. "Guys, sensei gave us three days for a reason. Please, keep it quiet for that long." he whispered loudly so that only the ninja and Ichiraku heard him.

"Right." Was the only answer the Yamanaka female answered as she suddenly turned back to the other women of the group. "So, I was wondering just what type of flowers we should arrange for the…"

"Ino, I wasn't asking." Naruto growled deeply. "There is nothing to arrange. Sensei has already taken care of everything and I'm sure the Hyuuga will take care of the rest." A single set of black eyes closed in amusement as Naruto's temper finally revealed itself to the unaware Shinobi. "Hinata deserves to make her own plans. Not have them made for her."

A stifled gasp met his statement as Naruto defended her to the over eager Ino. "Naruto." she whispered, catching the Uzumaki's attention. All eyes turned to her as Naruto gave her a friendly greeting. Dressed in her violet coat and loose uniform pants, the Hyuuga female gave a distracted glance at the ground. Unlike the brighter Uzumaki colors, Hinata gave off a subtle touch in her own dress. "excuse me…"

"You can sit next to me." Naruto offered, moving down a stool to keep Ino separated from Hinata. Raising a brow, Sasuke coughed as Sakura suddenly started giggling. It was no secret that Uchiha and Hyuuga did not get along. For Naruto to either not know or to totally ignore it was something else.

"Naruto…"

"Get over it, bastard." Naruto countered. "You'll have to anyway."

"Hn, Fool."

"Enough guys. I'm sure Hinata and Naruto are hungry so why don't we let them eat in peace, hmm?" Sakura said as she laid a hand across her husband's arm to still him from excuse either shouting match. It was not something she was eager to break up, yet again.

Glancing at her friends and teammates, Hinata gave Naruto a questioning look before sitting down next to him. "How did everyone find out?" she asked him quietly after making her own order of ramen.

"Kiba was talking about it and the others came from that council meeting." Naruto explained. "Someone put two and two together." Leaning on his arm, he gazed dispassionately at his meal as he waited for Hinata to answer him. Nodding her head, Hinata remained quiet through the tense and expectant meal suddenly placed over their heads. Each of the ninja kept to themselves as they waited for something explosive to happen when Naruto suddenly stood the moment Hinata finished.

"Would you like me to walk you home, Hinata?"

"Yes."

The formal exchange was quiet, totally unexpected, and left the rest of the Konoha teams wondering what happened to their knucklehead blond and the ever so shy Hinata. Only a quiet Sasuke could be found smirking at the retreating backs of the newly engaged couple with no one else the wiser. Using the Magenkyo Sharingan on the Lord and his new wife certainly made his job of keeping his adopted brother somewhat cared for a lot easier. He'd just never expected Kakashi to choose the Hyuuga woman for the job. After everything Naruto had suffered, it was about time he benefited for the pains he endured. Narrowing his eyes, he looked into the swirling liquid of his tea-cup and scowled. The Kyuubi was a threat as long as Naruto was unhappy. The Fool was most likely still in love with Sakura but kept his distance out of some misguided sense of duty to his former teammates and took on several life challenging missions with only ANBU ninja as back up.

Too many missions with no one to turn too. Sasuke himself knew that pain well enough to have forced a somewhat treasonous act down the Lord's throat. Fortunately with no other Uchiha available to undo the Jutsu, his actions would stay a political secret too all and sundry. Except for his fellow co-conspirator. Watching his wife give a stretch, Sasuke growled when he noted the eyes lighting up around her.

"Sakura, let's go home." It wasn't often he made such a directive, usually when he was about to kill something only. The man was just too for anything less.

"Huh? Oh… yeah. Night everyone." she shouted as she jumped to her feet to join her already departing husband. Reaching his side, she shot him a soft smile before leaning her head on his shoulder. "Think he'll be alright?" the Genjutsu mistress asked as she wrapped a hand in his as well.

"He's Naruto. He'll adapt to this news shortly."

Sakura didn't miss the subtle urge for silence as they continued on the path to their own district. "We should name him the godfather." she said cheerfully waiting for Sasuke to catch on.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sasuke growled as he suddenly stopped and looked at her. "The godfather to what? The dog?"

She grinned up at the man. "I'm pregnant Sasuke." She giggled at his stunned silence once more before continuing on the path to home. "We're going to have to plan out a nursery."

The walk was quiet as the two ninja considered the future when Naruto spotted the Academy out of the corner of his eye. Stopping, he smiled fondly at the swing that remained as the single piece of childhood that had brought him comfort. "Hinata, what do you think about this?" he asked suddenly as he turned to look at the woman.

Having stopped beside him, she raised her eyes to meet his. "I don't know. I feel that the Lord have made a bad choice in regards to handling his wife's feelings. But there is not much we can do about that. We can try to make the best of things?" Hinata answered hopefully.

Naruto smiled at her, his face lighting up under the flickering lights of lamp posts coming online. "Yeah." he nodded.

Quite unexpected for the newly engaged couple to happen across such a moment, Naruto and Hinata were left in an awkward silence until the chill of the night soaked into the coats and the Hyuuga ANBU was shivering even with the protection of her heavy violet coat. Shaking his head over the situation, Naruto removed his own long coat and placed it over her shoulders. "Let's get you home, Hinata."

"Yes." she softly answered, wrapping stiff fingers around the bright orange material that separated Naruto from all other Shinobi. A thought occurred to the soft-spoken Hyuuga as she looked down at the material. Out of everything she could have suddenly considered, this seemed the most important to her. "Naruto, what will happen after the wedding?"

"What do ya' mean, Hinata?" Naruto asked vaguely as he dropped his arms.

"I mean… I don't know what I mean. I was raised by a clan to do clan things. Even the clothes we wear as Hyuuga are selected by tradition and not a personal preference." she answered with a tight voice unsure of herself.

"Oh that. Don't worry about it, Hinata. You can wear whatever you like or whatever… Umm, did you want to create a clan thing?" he asked, a blond brow narrowing as he began to contemplate that thought. An entire clan from just… His face darkened of its own accord as he tugged at a non-existent shirt collar. "Eh heh."

"excuse me… I wouldn't mind it so much, I think." she answered while looking down at her fingers before she shot a glance up at him through her bangs. Catching the blush, the young woman quickly tracked his line of thinking. "Ah…"

"Yeah." he mumbled while rubbing at the back of his head. "Uh, we should get you home. Getting late and everything."

"Mm." she answered with a dark blush staining her cheeks. "Thank you, Naruto for trying to make this…" she stumbled to a stop when the blond Shinobi stepped closer to her, placing his hands on her shoulders before pulling her into a hug.

"excuse me, Hinata. Thank you." he whispered softly into her ear. With his head bowed over her shoulder, he caught a strong whiff of lilacs and earth beneath the scent of water. Closing his eyes, he revealed in the slight sensation of renewal as he held her close.

"I…" she whispered as she listened to his heart beat strongly beneath the orange and black jacket he wore. The rapid pound of his heart the only thing giving away his own uneasiness of their mutual situation. She had dreamed of this moment for so many years… and he was in love with someone else. Despite his feelings of friendship for her, Hinata wanted to be the only one. Raising her arms, she fisted the lapels of his coat against her fingers fighting the urge to give into her tears. The weave of her hair flying against her back as the wind picked up around them to surround their faces in a dark wave. "Naruto, I…"

"It's alright, Hinata." Naruto said as he stepped back, glancing down at the slightly younger woman. Both of them were the youngest of the twelve with Hinata being a winter birth to his autumn. Though both of them had also been the shortest of their class as well. Smiling at the memory, Naruto released his hold on the female and tilted his head. "You didn't faint." he suddenly realized. "You always fainted…"

Eyes widening, Hinata came to the same conclusion as well. "Kami-." she breathed. Naruto was once more right.

((break))

Three days later:

Married.

Naruto swallowed for a fourth time that morning since he'd arrived in Kakashi's office with the intent to get this done and over. The other man had not even shown up yet while the ninja of Konoha hummed under his breath as people began to finally arrive after being in the office nearly all morning. First to make their appearance after him was his intended fiancée, Hinata. The young woman had arrived in a flurry of leaves and chakra only to freeze at the sight of the orange and black-coated Naruto, with the flap of his coat hanging close to his shins. Shortly after her arrival were her cousin Neji, her sister Hanabi, and their father. Not much more than a moment later Sakura and Sasuke arrived in support of Naruto's own presence only to be brought short of greetings by the arrival of their leader, Kakashi.

He was getting married in the next few moments to a woman who loved him, whom he wasn't sure he could in return love as more then a friend. Perhaps a little more, he considered as he watched her greet her parent and sibling in a cool formal way. Her affection for her cousin though was more for a fond younger sibling to excuse either older one. So similar to how he lived once upon a time.

Making up his mind to make sure Hinata was happy, Naruto gave a half sided smile to his friends before watching Sakura and Hanabi descend on a surprised Hinata with a determination he'd only ever seen on a battlefield. It was Sakura who explained it to his befuddled mind as Hiashi and Kakashi watched on horrified as the other two male ninja his age tugged his attention away from the sight.

"We need to get you ready." Neji murmured as Sasuke opened a door on the opposite side of the room.

"Wait, what? But I…" Naruto gaped as he was dragged from the room by his teammate and soon to be in-law.

"Can it, Fool. Give up and get changed." Sasuke grunted before shoving him into a room where an entire outfit had been set out. Looking down at the clothes, he frowned. An orange over coat with white flames flicking the bottom, his symbol set on the arm and back, a pair of white pants and excuse either white shirt were laid out for him as the ninja cursed.

He knew exactly whom he'd look like if he put any of those on.

It was not something he wanted to be known for at this stage in his life. He didn't want to be hailed as the SON of a hero. He wanted to be the Hero and surpass his late father in legend. Glaring at the wall, Naruto quickly went over everything in his head. The only thing different about the clothing then from his father's was the red replaced with orange. White where there was supposed to be black… The Chunin gave a loathsome glare at the door before he gave up the fight. Some things he'd kick butt at, some things just weren't worth the effort.

"They are so going to regret this." he told himself when he was finally changed and headed out the door. Tying his protector around his head, Naruto stepped back into the main office, wiping any traces of a scowl from his face as he stepped into the room and watched two jaws drop. His sensei seemed the least surprised at the revelation of genetic heritage. Heh, perhaps seeing the stoic Uchiha and Hyuugas dropping their masks of decorum was worth it. A grin lit up the blonde's face as he turned to face his sensei.

"Fire Shadow, aren't we running a tad late?" Sakura's bright voice broke in as she and a silent Hanabi re-entered the room. She blanked on the rest of her lecture as she caught sight of Naruto who merely graced her with a shrug and an even wider grin. Snickering, she strode to the side of her husband as he cast a questioning look.

"I might tell you later." she whispered in answer as the ANBU at the door finally opened the double doors to show a pale Hinata dressed in a formal kimono of white and embroidered with cranes and koi among a shower of pale pink flowers. It was a garment designed for a princess…

"Cute…" he whispered as he stared at the former heiress. Likewise, she seemed just as frozen as the two of them shared the same thoughts for a few moments before they were brought back to earth by a subtle cough from one of their audience.

"As entertaining as this all is, why don't we get started." Kakashi suggested as Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji took their positions with Sakura and Sasuke taking a post beside Naruto before the Fire Shadow. "You both have stood here before to accept missions or to turn them down. You've received promotions, good news and bad alike, and now stand on the edge of creating a new partnership that many have attempted. Unlike missions, marriage is a commitment of self more than life. It's a requirement of sacrifice, honor, and worth unlike anything any Shadow or Clan can ever ask of you. For in the commitment of marriage, you give everything over and put someone else before you. As similar as marriage is to missions or Shinobi vows, the intent is much deeper. Beyond the Will of Fire or the courage to keep your promises, it's the beginning of an entirely new way of life."

"Now I must ask you both. Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure and Uzu no Kuni, do you pledge to keep Hyuuga Hinata safe, well, and happy in times of turmoil or peace?"

"Yes." the blond answered without hesitation, softly committing himself to his arranged bride.

"Hyuuga Hinata of Clan Hyuuga and Konohagakure, do you pledge to keep Uzumaki Naruto safe, well, and happy in times of turmoil or peace?" Kakashi asked the slightly reddened woman as she bowed her head ever so slightly before answering.

"H…hai." she confirmed in a stuttering voice that had been unheard in nearly five years. Swallowing, she lifted her eyes until the met and was held by Naruto's own.

"Then so be it." the silver-haired ninja announced. "Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata are now one and shall this day forward be known as Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hinata."

Stiffening his spine, Kakashi gave the new couple an eye smile. "Maa, Naruto, don't forget to kiss the bride."

A strangled sound escaped the blond as Hinata's flush darkened to a much more noticeable crimson. "Eh, sensei!" Naruto heard from Sakura as the blond choked on his voice for a few more moments. The admonishment went unheeded as Naruto gulped one more time before he gave his new wife a searching look of his own.

"Fool…" he heard growled behind him before he watched Neji give a suspicious move of his own and nudge his younger cousin slightly forward enough to unbalance the other ninja until she her husband caught her. Glaring at them were redundant as Naruto suddenly found Hinata giving him a shy yet expectant look.

Burying his reserves on the issue, the Uzumaki ninja complied by leaning forward ever so gently and touching his lips to Hinata's before he felt the soft gasp that accompanied the touch. Taking a chance that she wouldn't reject a more intimate touch, he deepened the kiss until he broke away to allow her a breath. The pale eyed kunoichi once more found her fingers touching her lips, as if to confirm once more what had just happened. A moment later, her blood rush finally got the best of her and Hinata sank into darkness with a squeak.

"Eh, Hinata?" Naruto whispered as he caught the ANBU in his arms he cast a helpless gaze at his teammates. Looking back down at Hinata, he tried several times to call her name until Sakura reached into her pocket and passed a smelling salt beneath the woman's nose.

Sneezing, the woman came back to herself with a jerk. "Excuse me, Naruto…" she whispered when she discovered his arms locked around her. "Excuse me, I…"

"It's alright." he answered with a grin. "We'll just have to figure out something."

"Yes." she whispered back.

Eye smiling at the scene before him, Kakashi knew that the future would be brighter than ever for these two. Once they got past the nervous stage of marriage and got on with things. It was almost as it right…

Almost.


End file.
